ISS Indominus
The ISS ''Indominus, registry '''ICC-0001', is a Dreadnought class warship which was constructed in service of the United Empire of Solvada's Imperial Starfleet. Upon its completion and christening, the Indominus was given command under Emperor Ricarius himself, to act as the flagship of Starfleet and serve as the Emperor's own executive transport. It was also the first starship to be constructed solely under the new Commonwealth regime, rather than simply being a carryover from the Federation before its collapse. Origins The Dreadnought-class design was originally formulated by the Federation's Starfleet Intelligence in the 23rd century to act as a heavy tactical warship in the event of all-out war commencing between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Plans for the ship, however, never made it off the design table, as a war of such exceeding danger and scope was not a pressing concern for most Federation officials at the time. The blueprint remained classified and hidden from public knowledge for the next century, until it was dredged up from the archives by the Federation's successor state, the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets. The Emperor of Solvada, Ricarius, immediately developed a vested interest in the design and its specifications, seeing great potential in the ship's capabilities for tactical defense and long-term operations if it were ever built. Construction and Operational History As was originally intended for the Dreadnought class prototypes in the 23rd century, the ship that would later become the Indominus had been manufactured and assembled in an ultra-secure shipyard orbiting the Jovian moon Io. Construction was classified top-secret, restricted only to the highest levels of the Imperial Starfleet, and conducted under the Emperor's direct supervision by the Inquisition, due to the vast amount of highly-advanced technologies being integrated into the hull of this imposing vessel. Painstaking time and labor went into retrofitting the obsolete characteristics of the original blueprint, ensuring that the Indominus would be gifted with only the most advanced and powerful technologies available. Upon its completion, the ship left the Io Facility, before being transferred to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, where it was given a proper ceremony and christening as the ISS Indominus, the first starship to enter operational service under the banners of Solvada and the Commonwealth. During the ceremonial deployment, Emperor Ricarius made bold proclamations on the nature of the Indominus and its role in the coming years as the Imperial Commonwealth would grow to become a 'great galactic power'. He stated that the ship would act not only as the flagship of the Imperial Starfleet, but also as his own personal transport. At the conclusion of the ceremony, the Emperor boarded the vessel and entered its bridge, taking his seat on the Commanding Throne as the ship left from its yard. Its first operational exercise was to travel from the Sol System to Qo'nos, where the Emperor planned to meet with the Klingon High Command in diplomatic concert. After the first exercise was completed, the Emperor returned to Terra and kept the Indominus at stand-by in Low-Earth Orbit, ready for him to make use of the vessel again should the need arise. In terms of its use as a transport, it was mildly limited by the intimidating nature of the ship, especially during conventional diplomatic encounters (the Klingons being an obvious exception, due to their respect for, rather than aversion towards, shows of strength and combat prowess). Where the ship was more often used and excelled at was in military operations, especially large-scale battles where the Emperor demanded to be present for more direct command of fleets involved in the conflicts. Nearly every time the Indominus was present in battle, the Imperial Commonwealth was the clear victor in all accounts, giving credence to the Emperor's desire to be the Commonwealth's 'great protector'. The Emperor's Fist As well as being the flagship of the Imperial Starfleet as a whole, the Indominus was assigned to serve as the command ship of a special taskforce known only as 'The Emperor's Fist', a flotilla consisting of the Indominus itself, as well as the ISS Enterprise-E under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the ISS Defiant under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko, and later, the ISS Voyager under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. The purpose of this taskforce was to consolidate the three greatest living captains in both Federation and Imperial Starfleet under the Emperor's direct authority, primarily to serve as his advisors in various diplomatic and scientific matters, as well as defenders and battle escorts in military confrontations. Upgrades and Retrofits After Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant and was integrated into the Imperial Starfleet, technology and information gained during their journeys in the Delta Quadrant were applied to various aspects of military research and development. One of the most significant applications of Voyager's data was from its encounter with the Omega molecules, and Seven of Nine's momentary achievement of stabilizing Omega into a coherent particle lattice while in containment. Despite multiple objections from Starfleet officers and Captain Janeway herself, Emperor Ricarius proceeded in initiating and supervising a research project to carefully experiment on Omega. After thorough analysis of data, repeated simulations through computer calculations, and trial runs within sparsely populated regions of space, Starfleet succeeded in replicating Seven's accomplishments in the Delta Quadrant, establishing a stable, long-lasting particle of Omega, sustained in confinement and ready to be harnessed for power. After Omega was further researched and the project refined, modifications were made to the Indominus to include an 'Emergency Omega Particle Synthesis Generator', designed based on specifications gathered from the previous experiments and research. The generator was installed as a supplementary component of the Indominus warp core, to only be activated by voice command authorization of the Emperor himself. When activated, Omega molecules would be synthesized and held in a harmonic resonance chamber, the energy from the molecules being used to provide fuel to the vessel well beyond its normal limits. This would exponentially multiply the power output of the Indominus in shields, weapons, engines, and other auxiliary systems by a factor of one hundred, leaving the ship invulnerable to any attacks and easily outmatching the offensive capabilities of any known vessel encountered by the Federation or Commonwealth throughout history. With the power of Omega in the Emperor's hands, he knew now that there was nothing which could stop him or impede the legacy he would come to impart upon the Galaxy. Category:Imperial Commonwealth of Planets Category:Starships